Realization
by JC HOYT
Summary: Scotty and Lilly realize their true feelings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cold Case, if I did it would have been Scotty and Lilly all the time!

Also there are a lot of Cold Case stories and although Ive probably read them all over time it may have been a while so if this title or story is too much like another one please let me know. Thanks! Happy reading!

Scotty's face paled as he saw Lilly slumped against the wall, bleeding from the gunshot wound in her chest.

He rushed over to hold her and screamed for someone to call an ambulance. She looked up at him, staring blankly as he tried to put pressure on her wound, blood covering his hands.

The paramedics arrived and went straight to work, pulling her limp body onto the stretcher and carting her off quickly.

Scotty went straight to a trash can and threw up.

The squad all went to the hospital to wait for news on Lilly, Stillman was already bandaged up and was going to be fine. Everyone else sat but Scotty paced frantically, his hands on the back of his neck, his shirt, tie and hands covered in Lilly's blood which he refused to wash off.

Will, Nick and Kat went off in search of coffee, leaving Stillman and Scotty alone in the waiting room.

"How long have you known?" Stillman asked him.

"Known what Boss?" Scotty asked, confused.

"How long have you known that you are in love with Lilly?" he asked.

Scotty just gave him a small lopsided smile in response.

A doctor came out "She's going up to surgery but she is stable, we expect her to be okay, it will probably be a while and she'll be sedated if you all want to go home for the night" he told them.

"Thanks Doc" Stillman said, relieved. Scotty blew out the breath he had been holding since he laid eyes on the doctor coming towards them.

"Sure thing Lieutinent, you especially should go home, you need your rest, come back tomorrow she'll be ready for visitors"

Scotty finally sat down next to Stillman, his eyes filled with tears that he was trying vainly to wipe away.

"She's going to be fine Son" Stillman said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scotty nodded.

"Im glad youre okay too boss" Scotty said.

"You should tell her how you feel, tonight should be a lesson for you that we never know whats going to happen in our lives" Stillman advised seriously.

"Easier said than done Boss" Scotty chuckled.

Kat, Will, and Nick returned and Stillman told them the good news, they all decided to go home for a few hours but Scotty refused to budge.

"Try and get some rest Scotty, we'll see you and Lil in the morning" Stillman said. Kat hugged him. Nick and Will both patted him on the arm, the man version of a comforting hug.

A few hours later the Doctor came back and found Scotty waiting alone. "Boyfriend?" he asked. Scotty grinned "Uh, not exactly, We're partners"

The doctor looked at him skeptically "Uh huh, well Detective not her boyfriend why dont you come with me and you can stay in her room"

"Thanks that'd be great, so shes okay?" he asked worried.

"Surgery went great, we removed the bullet and there was no permanent damage she'll be in pain for a while but she'll be as good as new in no time"

Scotty gave him a heartfelt thank you.

He led Scotty to Lillys room. He paused at the door, staring at her looking so small in the hospital bed.

"Shes fine Detective, dont worry" the doctor reasssured him.

Scotty went in sat in the chair beside her bed, he reached out and took her hand and was delighted to find that her hand was warm.

He stood up and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, then sat back down and kissed the hand he was holding. This was the most physical contact they'd ever had and all he could think was that he wanted more. He stayed up all night, watching her intently, determined to be there if she needed anything or if anything went wrong.

The next morning she woke up and felt something in her hand, she turned to see Scotty's gorgeous brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" he whispered

She smiled "Thats my line"

He grinned at her "You gave us a good scare"

"Thanks for saving me partner" she said squeezing his hand lightly.

"I should have been faster, maybe... if I had" he started, getting emotional.

"No Scotty I'd be dead if it werent for you" she assured him. "Hows boss?" she asked suddenly remembering he had been shot.

"He's good to go, bandaged up and sent on his way, they'll all be here to see you later"

She nodded "Im so tired" she said

"Get some sleep, I'll be right here" he told her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, Scotty was pleased she hadnt told him to go or pulled her hand away. Maybe confessing his feelings for her wouldnt be as hard as he thought. He laid his head down on her bed next to her and drifted off to sleep, exhaustion taking over.

A while later Kat and Nick got there and were shown to her room. They stopped at the door when they saw both Lilly and Scotty asleep.

"Wow, that looks really right doesnt it?" Kat said, taking in the sight of Scotty holding Lilly's hand and laying so close to her.

"Come on, Let's leave the lovebirds alone" Nick said leading her out with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty came out a while later and ran into Kat and Nick in the waiting room. "Hey Scotty, how's our girl?" Kat asked.

"She's up, go see her I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up and go by Lil's to feed the cats" Scotty told them.

Nick whistled "Feedin' the cats huh? Rush has got you on a short leash already huh?"

"How bout you don't talk about her, she just got shot you ass" Scotty said angrily.

"Sorry man, I was just playing" Nick apologized.

Will had just gotten there and witnessed the exchange.

"I'll walk you out Scotty, you guys go on in, tell Lil I'll be right there."

"You know he cares about Lilly, he didn't mean anything Scotty" Will said putting his hand on Scottys back as they walked.

"Yeah maybe I'm a little on edge" Scotty said.

"You look like hell, go home and get some rest before you come back, we'll all be here throughout the day, she wont be alone"

"Dont think I could sleep if I tried"

"Well try" Will said patting him on the back as they got to the door. Scotty nodded and left.

Kat went in to see Lilly. "Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck" Lil smiled weakly.

"You and Scotty looked pretty cozy in here a little while ago, anything goin' on there?" Kat asked grinning hopefully.

"Me and Scotty? Are you kidding? We're partners that's all he's just worried about me" she said.

"Whatever you say Lil' but I think that boy is crazy in love with you, he stayed here all night, now hes on his way to look after your cats before he comes right back here to you" Kat grinned knowingly.

"He's going to take care of my cats?" Lilly asked, surprised.

"He'd do anything for you girl" Kat told her. "Plus he is one hot piece of ass" she teased.

Lilly laughed then cringed "Dont make me laugh, it hurts to laugh"

Nick and Will came in "What are you girls giggling about?" Nick asked.

"Just girl talk" Kat told them, smiling at Lil.

"Whats this? Is no one working today?" Lil teased them.

"You know any excuse for a day off" Will teased her, hugging her.

They visited for a while, the doctor came in and told them she could go home the next day if someone could be there to help her out because she wouldn't be able to raise her arms or use her right arm for a few more days.

"I live alone" Lilly frowned.

"I could help you out but I've got Ronnie, it'd be hard with having to get her to school from there and all" Kat explained.

"I could stay with Rush" Nick offered.

"I think the idea is not to stress her out Nick" Will said.

"I don't know why I bother with you people" Nick huffed. They all laughed.

"I bet Scotty would help you out, you being partners and all" Kat winked at her.

"Be sure and ask for a sponge bath" Kat whispered as they left.

Kat called Scotty on the way out.

"Is Lil okay?" Scotty said answering the phone.

"Hey Scotty, good to talk to you too, she's fine" Kat said.

"Sorry, what's up Kat?"

"The Doc came by while we were in with Lil, says she can go home tomorrow if someone stays with her, so I volunteered you"

"Me? I don't think Lil would be comfortable with me stayin at her place"

"She wants to go home Scotty, be there for her" she insisted.

Scotty came back later with flowers.

"You brought me flowers?" she asked, smiling.

"Thought they would brighten up the place" He grinned.

Lilly felt butterflies in her stomach, she loved his smile.

"Thanks Scotty, that was sweet"

"You're welcome, Kat told me she volunteered me to stay with you"

"Yeah sorry about that, you don't have to" Lil said giving him an out.

"Nah, I'm happy to do itm if you want that is" he told her.

"Okay then thanks, It'll probably just be a day or two"

"I got nowhere else to be" he grinned at her.

The next day Lilly was discharged and Scotty was there to pick her up. He had brought her academy sweats to wear which a nurse helped her get changed into

. Scotty waited outside the room, when the nurse came out she stopped to tell Scotty "You'll have to help your girlfriend in and out of her clothes for a couple days" Scotty just nodded. He wouldn't mind helping her out of her clothes one bit.

They went to Lillys "Here we are" Scotty said.

"Right, well make yourself at home, I don't have much of anything to offer you" she frowned.

"That's okay I'll go to the store later, you need anything right now?"

"Well I'd really like to take a bath" she said softly.

"Okay I'll run it for you, how hot do you like it?" he asked heading for the bathroom.

"Um the thing is I cant get undressed by myself" she said not looking at him.

"Are you asking me to undress you Rush?" he grinned at her playfully.

She rolled her eyes at him "In your dreams Valens"

"Oh it has definitely happened in my dreams Lil" he teased. "Come on it's no big deal, let's get you that bath, besides it's not like I haven't seen it already" he said walking ahead of her to the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"You got shot, they cut your clothes off when you get shot, you know that"

"And you looked?!" she said feigning anger.

"You know how it is with trauma, I cant remember exactly what I saw, its all a blur" he teased.

"Well you know what they say about friends that see each other naked, you saw mine so you have to show me yours, you know for the good of our friendship and partnership so it wont be weird" Lil winked at him.

Scotty's felt his heartbeat quicken wondering if she was serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Scotty went into the bathroom and ran her a bubble bath. "Okay, all set" he said when he came out. "Lets get you out of those clothes" he winked at her playfully.

"I think I can probably manage" Lilly said nervously.

"Come on Lil I was just messing around, I wont look I swear, you need my help" he told her.

She nodded her approval and went into the bathroom where he followed.

She looked at the tub then at him "Close your eyes" she instructed him.

Scotty rolled his eyes "I need to see so I don't hurt you" he told her.

"Oh right" she said biting her lip, realizing he was correct.

"Turn away from me, we'll do it like that" he said.

"Dirty" she grinned playfully unable to resist. He just grinned back at her.

She turned away and he lifted her shirt up carefully, gently extracting her arms from the sleeves to get it off.

"See I held up my end of the bargain, didn't look, didn't touch, enjoy your bath" he told her.

"Thanks partner" she said settling into the bath.

Once she got out of the bath she was able to towel off and get her robe on herself. She came out into the living room where Scotty was sitting on the couch.

"Got dressed all by myself, you proud of me?" she smiled at him as she came and sat beside him.

Scotty had a very serious look on his face. "I was so scared" he said softly.

"Me too" she answered putting her hand on his knee comfortingly.

"I cant lose you" he said staring at her.

"Hey, I'm not planning on going anywhere partner" she said laying her head against his shoulder.

"The thing is at some point I fell in love with you" he said.

"We love each other, we're not in love with each other Scotty" she said.

"That's what I thought until this all happened, when they told me you were in interrogation with that son of a bitch I thought my heart would stop, then seeing the blood, knowing I wasn't fast enough to keep you safe, thinking that was it, the end, I thought I'd lose my mind and I knew that Im in love with you" he told her honestly.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, then leaned in and kissed him gently. He put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss for a minute before he pulled away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting all this on you now"

She got up and closed the distance between them. "Scotty kiss me" she whispered leaning up to meet his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She put her good arm around his back.

"We shouldn't do this" he said breaking away.

"We should stop" she whispered between kisses.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked gazing into his dark eyes.

"No I don't wanna stop" he answered kissing her hard.

After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled at him. "As much as I don't want to stop, I think we kinda have to"

He frowned and nodded.

"Until I'm better anyway, then it is game on" she said kissing him again.

"Cant wait for that day" he grinned.

They settled in to watch tv together, he sat on the couch and she leaned back against him, with his arm around her side.

She fell asleep that way, he let her sleep against him for a while enjoying the closeness. He got up and picked her up gently, carrying her to her bed where he laid her down gently, placing pillows along her right side so she wouldn't hurt her wound.

He went to leave but she grabbed his arm "Stay" he whispered sleepily.

He crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep happily.


End file.
